ufirfandomcom-20200215-history
Antonia I, Empress of Anglaria
History of Antonia I Family Antonia was born in 1443 in Irgalon. She was the daughter of Prince Marcus of Anglaria and Princess Flavia of Norgan. Her paternal great-grandparents were High King Perseus III of Anglaria and Queen Ororo I of Portia. He maternal grandparents were Empress Flavia of Hoxberg and her late husband Prince Marcus of Norgan. Flavia had remarried after her husband's death. She had married Emperor Octavius II of Hoxberg and had three daughters with him. The Poisoning of the Royal Family In 1450 the royal family came together in a party to celebrate the birthday of the High King. However they were served bad mushrooms and all attendents died save for two. Princess Antonia and her cousin Prince Darius both survived because they did not eat any of the mushrooms. Darius was then crowned High King of Anglaria. The Little Tyrant The younger son of High King Perseus, the High Priest of Atum, had not attended the party. It was therefore generally believed he murdered his family. They wanted him executed but the young Darius saved him, even though he killed multiple others. Darius then invaded Norgan and brought down the Kingdom. He killed many members of the Norganian royal family. The war resulted in the coronation of Antonia's aunt Queen Antonia III of Norgan. After Darius tortured and murdered many people, in 1451 the country was invaded by Hoxberg, Hafor and Frisia to crown the High Priest of Atum as the new High King, skipping Antonia in the line of succession. The High Priest was then crowned High King Claudius XV of Anglaria. The High Priest Antonia's life did not get better with Claudius being King. He feared Antonia's claim to the throne. Claudius was also a hated monarch and believed to have killed his family. Therefore he was deposed in 1453. They murdered almost his entire family. A new High King was then elected, the Duke of Istit. House of Waddinxvene The Duke of Istit was then crowned High King Alexander IV. Alexander wanted his new reign to last so he bethrothed his two grandsons, the Princes Augustus and Harthan, to the two most important heiresses, Princess Antonia of Norgan and Antonia. He then fought wars and in 1463 killed Queen Antonia III of Norgan. He daughter was then crowned Antonia IV. Antonia IV died shortly afterwards in childbirth. Antonia was her sole heir and became Antonia V, Queen of Norgan. Reign in Norgan High King Alexander awarded his grandson with the title Duke of Summerfeld, which had previously been the title for the husband of the Queen of Ufir and Norgan. In 1464 Antonia and Harthan had a son, Alexander Claudius Arminius. They named him after the greatest monarchs in history and believed that with him a new era would begin. Harthan's cousin, Alexander IV's heir, Augustus was extremely jealous of this. For the next few years Augustus only had daughters and it was generally believed that one day Harthan would become High King of Anglaria. However Harthan did not want to wait to make sure. The Fall of Waddinxvene In 1468 Harthan called together his allies, the Duke of Northam, the Duke of Ofir, the Duke of Dordrecht and the Duke of Almia. Together they called to the Council of Nobles and the Senate that Alexander was an illegitimate ruler. He was not even a descendant of High King Marcus II, while many others were. He wanted the true heir of Marcus II to rule. This was Queen Antonia. Many nobles agreed, especially the Norganians, Mardrim and Latins. They started a Civil War which laster three years and ended with the death of Prince Augustus. With Augustus death Harthan wanted to surrender, since he was now the probable heir to the throne. Antonia understood this and had the Duke of Northam capture Alexander IV, who had given up the will to fight. He and many others were then executed. Empress of Anglaria Antonia was then crowned Empress Antonia I of Anglaria. She gave her husband the title Duke of Waddinxvene, which inheritently should have been his father's. Antonia and Harthan did not live on good terms. Harthan wanted a lot of power, while Antonia refused to offer it. To get rid of him, Antonia appointed Harthan as Steward of Portia in 1480. The Return of Charles of Istit In 1482 Former King, Charles I of Istit returned to his home. He had spent years in the Moghul Empire and brought a huge army with him. The city of Istit welcomed him back and crowned him King of Istit once more. Antonia quickly called upon her allies to fight off this threat. However Charles defeated them every time and in 1486 he asked for a peacetreaty. He would be given a small Kingdom of Istit and would never again interfere with Anglaria. Antonia reluctantly accepted. The Breaking of the Treaty During this war Harthan had not been allowed to fight, fearing he would join his father. However Harthan was angry with his father for abandoning him as a child. Therefore in 1487 he and his mother, Cornelia of Moghul, raised an army and invaded Istit. For the first time since his comeback Charles was defeated. However Antonia came to his support leading an army against her husband. The Three Queens The Kings of Ufir and Hafor asked Antonia to have her husband executed. Their wifes were the vengeful Clovina of Anglaria and Julia of Frisia, the sister and ex-wife of the late Prince Augustus. When Harthan heard that Antonia had agreed to this he raised another army and conquered Kaz-Arkîk, the city of which their youngest son was the Count. He renamed it Charax and took up the title King of Portia. The three Queens raised an army and in 1488 they invaded Charax. However Charles invaded Anglaria in the south. He hoped to help his son and make him his ally in defeating Antonia. Antonia sent another army against Istit and finally defeated Charles. He begged for peace and was given clemency one last time. Harthan was then quickly defeated and he was stripped of all his titles. He was brought back to court. Harthan in Power Harthan was constantly guarded. But gradually he was given back some titles. First the Duchy of Waddinxvene. Then he was made Lord High Chancellor in 1492. He then got himself the Duchy of Summerfeld back. In 1493 Antonia was very sicked and it was believed she would die. Harthan was the regent during this period. He arranged a meeting with his father. The meeting did not go well, because it showed Charles as a caring father to his oldest son, Alexander of Cyrene. Another war started and half a year later Harthan stood in the throneroom of Istit after defeating Charles in battle. Charles and Harthan were ready to fight each other. Harthan quickly beat his father but before he could kill him the seventeen years old Alexander interefered. He fought Harthan and mortally wounded him. Charles had exclaimed multiple times that he did not want Alexander to kill Harthan and even raised his sword to his second son to protect his oldest. Harthan then lay dying in his father's arms. Charles told Harthan that he loved him. However Harthan stabbed his father. Alexander tried to save his father by finishing Harthan. Prince Alexander of Chester, Harthan son then walked him and saw his half-uncle Alexander of Cyrene stab his father. Chester then killed Alexander of Cyrene and saw that his grandfather had already passed. The Death of Antonia Antonia was told of her husband's death and in her bed she was offered the crown of Istit by Alexandra Antonia, wife of the late King Charles I of Istit. Antonia accepted and banished Alexandra and her two remaining children, who then returned to the Moghul Empire. Antonia felt quilty for her husbands death. She believed that she caused it by not fighting hard enough against her father and by not trusting him. She became incredibly ill and died days later. She was succeeded by her son, High King Alexander V. Category:Souvereigns Category:Nobles Category:Monarchs Category:Empresses of Anglaria Category:House of Firnia Category:House of Firnia-Arpinum Category:Gens Tullia Category:House of the Latins Category:Born in 1443 Category:Died in 1493 Category:People